


Summoned

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Cute, Demon Summoning, Demons, Exploration, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, HYUNSUNG, Incubus Hyunjin, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Jisung is horny and bored. So what cures boredom and horniness more than an incubus from hell?At least that’s what Jisung thought would happen. Instead he was left with the most inexperienced demon of all time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 511
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: character a is an incubus who has been summoned for the first time, still a bit unsure about certain things. character b is the summoner, having unusual kinks he’d like to live out. character a is a bit inexperienced though so even though he’s supposed to dom b, b has to guide him into doing exactly what he wants

“An incubus?” 

Jisung brushed his hair behind his ear with an audible huff, “yes, an incubus.”

“Why on earth would you summon an incubus?” Felix squinted his eyes in confusion, “an incubus…?”

“You know why!”

Felix snickered, “so instead of going out and getting laid you’ve summoned a demon to have sex with? You’re such a legend, Han Jisung.”

Jisung’s face ran hot, “it’s not like that. You know why I didn’t go out and sleep with someone…”

“Ah, the shy thing? I mean seriously Jisung just get a boyfriend—“

“Boyfriends take time. And I’m horny now.” Jisung coughed, gripping the strap of his bag tightly, “I need something to pin me down and...he’s going to be good for that.”

“Wait so you haven’t gotten fucked yet?”

Jisung bit his lip in thought. No. No he hadn’t. Incubi usually fucked fast. They usually craved and longed for sex, but the incubus that Jisung had summoned? Fuck. He was odd. Like really odd. This demon he’d summoned was more shy than him and it was...in ways, pathetic. But he was cute. With time Jisung figured he could fuck him. 

Honestly, Jisung wanted to return Hyunjin as soon as he had summoned him. Hyunjin was quirky and cute but he wasn’t the demon Jisung wanted. He expected a fuck immidiately and didn’t receive shit. And he wished that he could exchange him for some sex god but—Jisung had no clue how to get rid of him. 

Summoning a demon wasn’t hard. Jisung knew what he was doing. He’d summoned the dead to help him with homework so this wasn’t new for him. Summoning a demon to fuck? That was new. 

“Hyunjin I’m home…”

Home. Jisung wasn’t sure he wanted to be there. This demon he’d summoned was...Jesus Christ. 

“Hi Jisung!” He radiated fucking bubbles. It was disgusting, “how was school?” The demon asked, laying his chin on the couch, eyes big and wide as his tail swung back and forth. 

Jisung grimaced, slipping his bag to the floor, “it was school. Have you been there all day?”

Hyunjin flipped onto his back, eyes still watching Jisung closely, “on the couch? Yeah. I didn’t know what else to do and you don’t have any games.”

Games. The demons in hell literally sent Jisung a baby demon. It was so unfair. 

“I’ll buy something for you to play with, I guess,” Jisung sighed, settling into the couch besides the demon. 

Hyunjin pulled himself upright with a bright smile, arms reaching until they laced around Jisung’s neck, “that’s so thoughtful of you.”

Jisung was oddly comfortable with Hyunjin. 

“Hey Jisung, I’m kinda hungry.”

“So get something to eat?” Jisung sighed, finally giving Hyunjin a glance. 

Oh. 

“I don’t want food…”

Ah!

Jisung took a deep breath, biting at his bottom lip hard, “what do you want?”

“Your cummies!”

The enthusiasm and word choice had…Jisung in agony. He was internally screaming at how innocent this demon looked right now while shouting something obscenely inappropriate. 

Cummies…?

“What?” Jisung’s face was hot. He suddenly lost that strange comfort he’d had just moments ago. 

Hyunjin inched into him, tip of his pointed tail curling around Jisung’s chin, “I’m hungry…”

“Yeah I heard you…” Jisung shuddered, the cool sensation from Hyunjin’s tail contrasting with his warmth. 

“So...can i has?”

“Can you what?” Jisung couldn’t do this. The baby talk along with the sudden closeness was too much. Way too much. 

Hyunjin smirked, moving until he was flush in Jisung’s lap, “Jisung, you summoned me for this, right?”

Jisung has never felt more embarrassed. Yeah. He did. But he didn’t expect someone so…

“Do you have any idea why you’re even here?”

“To fuck you.”

It was so blatant and that stupid pout over Hyunjin’s lips wasn’t helping. 

“Aren’t you like a baby demon?”

“And? I still need your cum—“

Jisung covered the demons mouth, face so hot he could barely stand it, “Okay...don’t say it again.”

Hyunjin blinked innocently before offering Jisung a tiny nod of understanding. Jesus Christ. 

“Do you know what...to do?” Why was Jisung even asking? The second he’d summoned Hyunjin he had to help him figure out what kissing was. 

“Of course not!”

Jisung was going to scream. 

Jisung lay his head back with a huff, pressing his hand to Hyunjins cool chest, which was odd considering he was dressed in one of Jisung’s fuzzy sweaters. 

Hyunjin tilted his head, pout over his face. He was so expectant yet had no experience. It wasn’t like Jisung had much either. This was supposed to be fun. He was going to summon a demon to wreck him but instead he got...a fucking baby Incubus.

Hyunjins cool breath hit his ear so suddenly, “Jisung I know where it comes from. Can I eat?”

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. 

Jisung’s hands flew over his eyes, an audible whine leaving his lips. This was insane. 

“Please?” Hyunjins' voice got dark, oddly dark. Like demons should have sounded. 

“Fine...fine.” Jisung whispered, moving his hands down to see Hyunjin’s face had gotten ridiculously close. 

Hyunjin smirked, cold fingers dipping into Jisung’s waistband. 

It was so unbelievably cold. 

“Fuck—“ Jisung’s face had never been hotter. Ever. 

“Wanna kiss me? You should eat too, Jisung.” Hyunjins' voice dripped honey. It was an overwhelming tone that had Jisung’s toes curling and fingers grasping the blanket behind him on the couch. 

“Yeah…” 

Hyunjins lips were soft. Like yesterday. But oh—it was like he knew what he was fucking doing this time. Suddenly Hyunjin was in control of the situation, tongue filling his mouth in a way that had Jisung moaning. 

Unexpected. 

“I was here all day…,” hyunjin pulled away briefly, lips soaked with drool, “I saw a drama where...their kisses were a lot nicer than ours the other day.”

So he learned by watching? Shit, Jisung could just stick Hyunjin in front of some porn website. Problem solved. 

“It’s so nice doing it...you taste so delicious, Jisung.” Hyunjin added before pressing his mouth back against Jisung’s, lips parted and tongue exploring. 

Jisung was melting. He’d kissed before. Though he was...extremely inexperienced, he’d kissed. He knew how to kiss and...already these might have been the best kisses he’d ever had. Something about the way Hyunjin’s tongue ran over the inside of his mouth really riled him up. It was heavenly. This demon was heaven. 

Ice. 

Hyunjins fingers were ice at his cock, long digits wrapping around just the head, thumb caressing him briefly, “Hyunjin—“

“Cold?” The demon whispered against Jisung’s mouth. God, the saliva from Hyunjin’s mouth had made its way down Jisung’s chin—not that Jisung minded. 

“Yes…”

Hyunjin just snickered in reply, free hand cupping Jisung’s face as he continued to devour him. 

Jisung was burning up, sweat starting to trickle down the side of his face. 

“You’re so hot, Jisung.” Hyunjin whispered against their lips. 

God. 

“Jisung, seriously you’re burning up do you have a fever?”

Jisung was about to scream. Literally. 

Hyunjin pressed his hand against Jisung’s forehead, tilting his head in confusion, “you’re so hot.”

Jisung swatted the hand away with a soft growl, “no I’m just…”

“You’re just what?” Hyunjin asked worriedly, tail resting against Jisung’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

“I’m horny.” Jisung admitted, sinking into the couch. 

“Oh!” Hyunjin’s face brightened, “do you get hot when you’re horny? Oh! So you’re not sick?”

“No...I’m not.” Jisung sighed, Hyunjin bouncing slightly against him, that hand that was in his pants now settled at his stomach, “I’m just really...turned on.”

“So…,” hyunjins eyes travelled slowly and painfully down Jisung’s chest until they reached his pants, the obvious tent proudly on display, “can I…,” hyunjin chose his words carefully, “eat?”

Jisung whined, grabbing Hyunjins hand to guide it back into his pants. The sudden cool air was again, contrastingly good. 

“Is that a yes?” Hyunjin laughed, fingertips wrapping around his length. Jisung could feel the excitement in Hyunjin’s touch. 

“Do you know how?”

“Nope!” Hyunjin slid from Jisung’s lap, falling to his knees as he buried his face into Jisung’s crotch, cool breath causing Jisung to writhe in his spot. 

He trusted this demon for some reason. He felt safe in Hyunjin’s inexperienced grasp. Usually jisung would stumble over his words and avoid conversation with strangers as much as possible, but there he was about to let a demon he just met suck him off. 

“Okay…” Jisung shivered as he pulled his cock from his pants, hissing steadily at the cool fingers that reached for it again, “want me to guide you?”

Hyunjin nodded, big grin over his face as his thumb tapped Jisung’s slit, bringing it to his mouth immediately with a pleasing gasp, “you’re leaking already!”

Jisung whined as he wiggles himself into a more comfortable position, pushing Hyunjin down between his legs till he could raise both legs over Hyunjin’s shoulders, “it’s called precum, it’s like a self lubricant—“

“It makes it easier to sit on?”

Jisung was going to die of embarrassment, “sure, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin smirked between his legs, “but, you want to sit on mine?”

Jisung threw his head back with a frustrated whine, “Hyunjin...I’m just trying to get my dick sucked right now!”

“Okay!” 

The pause was too long. Jisung let out a sigh as he gazed back down to Hyunjin, watching the demon tap at his slit over and over, watching the precum in wonder. Jesus Christ. 

“Hyunjin, you can put your mouth on it—“

Maybe that instruction was a bit of a mistake. Jisung cried out at the sudden engulf of his cock, mouth wide as his hands moved to grab at Hyunjins long strands of hair, noises ungodly. 

His teeth were really sharp, but thankfully the demon wasn’t brazen enough to chomp down. Jisung gasped again before pulling Hyunjin back, body trembling at the strange sensations left by just one simple pop. 

“Like that?,” hyunjin sounded so fucking innocent, “it looks like I did good.” 

“You—“ jisung writhed in his spot as hyunjins fingertips ran along his shaft, “you can use your tongue…” he could barely speak, his whole body trembled. What had this Incubus done to him? 

“Oh? Like...little licks?”

Jisung’s shut his eyes tight as Hyunjin’s tongue lapped at the sensitive head of his cock. It was like every touch from the demon set him on fire. He’d probably cum just from this. 

“Jisung?”

“You can...lick more than just that part.”

“Oh? But the cummies come from this part?”

Jisung laughed, biting down hard at his lip as Hyunjin stared at him in wonder, “yeah but...I want it to feel nice for me, too.”

“Oh!” 

“Ah...also don’t use your teeth.”

“I know that! They’d hurt you,” Hyunjin pouted, leaning back down into Jisung’s length, tongue dragging from the underside of his cock upwards. 

“Hyunjin!” Jisung bucked his hips subconsciously, kneading his fingers through Hyunjins hair as carefully as he could as the demons tail wrapped around his wrist. 

“Yeah?” Hyunjin asked innocently, nuzzling against Jisung’s cock with his lips, the cool sensation causing Jisung to write in place. 

“What are you doing to me?” He asked, honestly needing to know what on earth Hyunjin was actually doing to him. 

“Eating…,” the demon replied simply as he wrapped his mouth around Jisung’s tip, starting to suck like he was a lollipop. 

Jisung cried out, way louder than he intended, hips shaky as slurping sounds took over every noise around them. 

“Hyunjin...I can’t—“

“Yes you can!” The demon laughed as he popped off, giving Jisung a menacing little grin before diving back down, the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the demons throat, enough to have him practically screaming as fingers wrapped tight and mouth widened.

It was...new. Very new. Jisung wasn’t too experienced in any of this, but clearly Hyunjin was doing something that was causing it to feel that good. Either that or Hyunjin was lying about his own lack of experience. 

“Keep going—“

What was Jisung saying? Keep going!? He was going to explode if Hyunjin kept going! Maybe it was just the sensation overwhelming him. Hyunjins' coolness felt too good perhaps. Maybe it was a demon thing? 

Hyunjin obliged as Jisung rolled his hips weakly, trembles and jolts of sensation keeping him from being in control and steady. At that point the demon was caressing his thighs, tongue working some sort of magic at his dick as he bobbed his head, the popping and slurping sounds only making Jisung’s head spin more. 

It was too much. And if Jisung had kept track of time he would have known that he hadn’t lasted that long at all. It had only been a mere minutes and he was cumming inside of the demons mouth. 

Jisung was sure he’d made himself known to everyone who lived within a nine-mile radius of them. He could feel how hot his face was, and how damp his hair was from the sweat. The intensity of whatever the hell Hyunjin had done sent him into exhaustion. 

Hyunjin slurped and sucked him dry, popping off with a satisfying little noise that was way too cute to be sexual. 

Jisung couldn’t even speak, his throat was sore from all the noises and moans he’d produced, he just watched as Hyunjin pulled himself up between his legs, licking his own lips as he brought his thumb to Jisung’s mouth. 

“You taste amazing, Jisung…,” the demon whispered, gliding the digit across Jisung’s bottom lip before replacing his thumb with those pillowy pink lips. 

Jisung was lightheaded. 

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked, settling himself into Jisung’s lap, cheeks squished between both of the demons hands, “you’re so...sleepy-looking.”

“I’m exhausted,” Jisung whispered, barely finding the energy to hold his head up, “what did you do?”

Hyunjin blinked innocently, “I just ate…”

Ate. He’d completely zapped Jisung’s stamina. 

“Can you help me to bed?”

“Are you satisfied?”

Jisung huffed softly, “I’m sleepy.”

“Was it good, though? Did you feel good too?”

Jisung pondered a moment. As drained as he felt, fuck yeah it felt good. Hyunjin seemingly knew what he was doing as time progressed. And even if Jisung was completely wasted, it was really nice. Nice enough to have him screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“It was really good, Hyunjin.”

The demon seemed satisfied, tail releasing the wrist jisung had forgot it had even grasped, running along Jisung’s cheek briefly before a cool embrace pulled him from the comfort of the couch. 

——

“Jisung.”

Jisung wasn’t sure what time it was. He was still really tired, really groggy and exhausted. Luckily he managed to skip classes for the day with the sick excuse. 

“Hello? Jisung?”

“Huh?”

“I told you an Incubus was a bad idea.”

“No you didn’t,” jisung pouted, leaning his head against felix's shoulder, “you never told me it was bad.”

“You realize they feed off of sex and drain you, right? So you...got fucked?” Felix asked questionably, patting Jisung’s hair. 

“He gave me a blowjob…” Jisung admitted, eyes shut tight, “it felt so good Felix...”

“Did you return him yet?”

Jisung grumbled at that, “no, I still wanna fuck him.”

“He’s going to kill you, Jisung,” Felix snickered, pressing comforting little kisses into Jisung’s hair before pulling back to look at him, “when are you going to fuck him?”

“He’s not going to kill me,” Jisung huffed, “soon probably. He’s just really inexperienced in this whole sex thing.”

“Figures you’d get the least sexy Incubus of all time.”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t sexy,” Jisung reached for his phone, showing a photo that Hyunjin had taken sometime last night, “he’s super sexy.”

“Oh shit, he is. Wait he can take top quality pictures of himself but he doesn’t know how to fuck?”

“Felix, kids know how to take selfies…” jisung sighed, grabbing his phone back, “he’s like...just really naive.”

“How was the blowjob?”

“It felt like I was on cloud fucking 9,” Jisung laughed in reply, “you should get yourself one.”

“I have Chan, I think I’m in good hands.”

Jisung rolled into his back, “I should head home soon. Hyunjin’s probably really antsy...god knows what he’s been watching on the tv today.”

“Hopefully how to fuck.”

Jisung snickered. Honestly? That was probably exactly what Hyunjin had watched. 

——

“Hyunjin I’m home!” Jisung exclaimed, settling his bag to the floor. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t still tired from the other day. He still held heavy exhaustion from whatever the demon had done. 

“Hyunjin?” He called again, sliding his shoes off before entering the living room. 

Ah. The demon was curled up in slumber, puffy faced and peaceful. The tv was running some drama, probably the same from the other day. 

Jisung couldn’t fight the smile as he approached, slipping the blanket from the back of the couch to lay over the sleeping demon, “goodnight Hyunjin…”

The night went quietly. Hyunjin stayed asleep throughout dinner and Jisung taking his shower. He would have woken him to join him in his own bed if he wasn’t so exhausted from the other day. Another night of sleep would help. He wasn’t as tired anymore. 

Quiet. 

The night had been quiet. As Jisung was dreaming of cannons firing into the ship he had stowed away on to follow some dreamy pirate king, he was woken with a jolt. 

“Jisung.”

Hyunjin was sitting on top of his chest, salivating a ridiculous amount as his tail swung around wildly, dark hair wrapped around his cheeks and eyes producing a menacing glare. 

“I’m starving…”

It took Jisung a moment to comprehend what Hyunjin meant, as soon as Hyunjin’s drool hit his collar he was wide awake. 

“Hyunjin what do you want me to do?” Jisung sighed as he pushed Hyunjin down from his chest the best he could, the demon inching slowly. 

“I need it, jisung.”

“My cum?” Jisung swallowed, fingertips trailing down Hyunjins collar, “It’s so late—“

“I’m so hungry.” Hyunjin whimpered, nuzzling into Jisung’s neck, fingers reaching up Jisung’s shirt, “just a little I won’t go overboard…”

“I don’t think I can stay awake honestly…” jisung pouted, carding fingers into Hyunjin’s messy hair, “I’ll pass out on you.”

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, digging his face into his side with another whine, dampness growing at his hip. 

“Hyunjin...you can eat, I just can’t stay awake.”

Hyunjin pulled himself up, tilting his head in confusion, “if you fall asleep how can I—“

“You can finish even if I fall asleep, okay?”

The demon perked up, tail wagging around wildly. If he wasn’t an Incubus, a puppy was fitting for him. 

“So...how far can I go?”

“Ah…”

Did he want to fuck? 

“Just a blowjob...” Jisung was falling asleep in place, eyes drooping with seconds. As much as he wanted to be fucked while he was sleeping...this demon wasn’t ready for that. Not one bit. 

“Okay okay!” Hyunjin bounced, causing Jisung to whine from the pressure, “I’ll just get some cummies and then sleep, okay?”

Jisung sighed, sliding back into his pillow as the demon crawled underneath the blanket, immediately pulling Jisung’s pants down, cool fingers causing Jisung to writhe again. He hoped he could sleep like this, but he wasn’t sure. 

“I’ll be careful...just get some sleep, Jisung.” Hyunjin assured before the feeling of Hyunjin’s mouth caused Jisung to arch his back. 

Fuck. 

He was so tired despite the wave of pleasure filling up in his stomach, so exhausted already. 

There was no way Jisung could stay up. His eyes were heavy and his body shaky as Hyunjin bobbed his head under the covers, cold fingertips reaching to squeeze his sack with enthusiasm. 

Jisung was going to explode. 

Maybe he had exploded last night. Because he woke up feeling sticky, not that Hyunjin hadn’t completely lapped up every drop of semen. 

Jisung sat up with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he pulled the covers back. 

Hyunjin. 

He wasn’t in the room. Jisung wasn’t even sure what time it was. Did he miss classes again? 

Jisung made his way out into the living room, the sound of the television filling his ears. Ah. Hyunjin was watching another drama. He must have really liked them. He was settled on the couch with his mouth gaped as if he had been in a trance, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Hyunjin?”

The Incubus swung around, leaning on his chin with his legs under him as he watched Jisung with big eyes, “good morning!”

“What time is it?”

Hyunjin blinked, “I don’t know.”

Of course he didn't know. Jisung went to the side table to glance at the clock on his phone. Yeah, he missed classes again. 

“How’d you sleep?” Hyunjin whispered, scooting himself to one side of the couch, patting the empty space beside him. 

Jisung took the seat, staying close to the cold demon, “I slept alright. I’m really sticky though…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know if…” hyunjin tilted his head, “if cleaning you up would be appropriate.”

“You sucked my dick it would have been fine…” jisung flushed, peeking down his pants again. It was probably from Hyunjin’s drool anyways. 

“Want me to clean you up now?” Hyunjin’s tail was wagging excitedly again, “I wouldn’t suck your dick again, I’m full!”

Jisung coughed in embarrassment, shaking his head to Hyunjin’s ridiculous word choices, “sure...we can shower together.”

“Okay!”

Why did he agree to this? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to shower with the sex demon he’d summoned, honestly he wouldn’t have minded being fucked right here, but Hyunjin was just very…

“Your butt is so small.”

Very that. 

“You don’t have one either!” Jisung spat back as the water smacked against his skin as he rubbed at his stomach with the soapy rag, “don’t look at it.”

“I like it though!” Hyunjin persisted, instant cold touch of his fingers sending Jisung into shudders, curling into himself, “it’s soft.”

“Hyunjin...seriously.”

“Hey Jisung, you haven’t turned around since we got in. Did you want my cummies at all?”

Cummies. 

If he heard that word one more time. 

“Semen. Your semen.”

“So…,” hyunjin rolled his eyes as he turned Jisung to face him, “you want?”

Jisung took a deep breath as he glanced down to Hyunjin’s dick. He knew it was big. He absolutely knew by how he’d rolled his hips into Hyunjin’s lap while he taught him how to kiss on their first day together. 

“I can make love to you against the wall?”

God. Hyunjin was weird. He was really weird. One minute he was being childish and the next he got all sexy and intimate. Make love?!

Intimate. Jisung hadn’t realized that Hyunjin’s tail had wrapped around his neck, pointed tip caressing his cheek. 

“How about it? We don’t need to take things slow...I know that’s not why I’m here.”

He was right. Jisung wanted to fuck. Really badly. But he was worried Hyunjin had no fucking clue what he was doing. 

“Do you even know how?”

Hyunjin presser Jisung into the wall, fingertips running up his hips, “I’m a fast learner.”

“Did you watch porn or something?”

“I might have gone through your history in your computer…”

Jisung shuddered at that, Hyunjin’s tail getting together, “oh?”

“Shower wasn’t the right ‘s’ word, but...the other thing you don’t seem too sure of yet.”

Fuck. Hyunjin must have found his somno stash. 

“I thought if I summoned an Incubus they’d just do it while I slept anyways…” jisung admitted, gazing down Hyunjin’s chest. 

“Experienced Incubus, you mean.”

Jisung but his lip, “I guess so.”

Suddenly Jisung was lifted off the ground, legs pulled around Hyunjin’s waist as his tail slipped from Jisung’s throat, Jisung’s arms looping around Hyunjin to keep himself up. 

“Let me get that experience then.” Hyunjin whispered, tongue grazing Jisung’s ear, causing him to buck his hips and let out an uncharacteristic whine. 

“Hyunjin…”

“Can I?” The Incubus asked, cool fingers reaching around his ass to poke around his rim. Shit. 

Jisung moaned out at the simple pressure against his hole, biting his lip hard as the demons lips began to trail his throat, leaving sinful kisses everywhere he could reach. 

“Jisung?”

“Yes. Jesus Christ, Hyunjin—“

“Are you too sleepy?”

Maybe. 

“No! Just do it!” Jisung whined with the smallest laugh laced in, wiggling his ass against Hyunjin’s cool digits, “don’t get me worked up if you’re not going to deliver!” 

Jisung wasn’t sure why he was so bold with this demon. He was shy with people. He usually took ages to open up. But with Hyunjin he didn’t have to hide. He could freely talk to him. Maybe it was because he was summoned there. It wasn’t like Hyunjin could leave anyways, right? Did he even like Jisung? Even a little?

Hyunjin’s fingers were ice as they filled him, Jisung tightening his limbs around the Incubus as he wiggled his middle finger, angling it around as if he was searching for his prostate. Unfortunately every brush to the bundle of nerves the demon seemed to ignore. Hyunjin really was inexperienced. Either that or he was an absolute tease. 

And it drove Jisung insane. 

Jisung let out tiny whines of pleasure as Hyunjin’s fingers danced inside of him. God, Jisung really wanted him to move along. As nice as the cold fingers were, he wanted more. 

“Can I?” Hyunjin asked, lifting Jisung’s chin as his fingers abandoned him, “fill you up with cummies?”

Jisung would let that one slide. 

“Yes, please.” Jisung wasn’t sure what he was doing at this point. He just really wanted Hyunjin to finally fuck him. That’s all he wanted, anyways. To get fucked. That was the whole point of summoning this demon in the first place. 

Hyunjin took no time pressing the head of his cock to Jisungs hole, darkness clouding his eyes as Jisung shuddered at the sudden icy feeling. 

It was so cold. 

Like ice Jisung shivered as Hyunjin pressed himself inside, the demon letting out soft shaky breaths. Jisung could barely speak as the ice filled him, walls clenching around them for any kind of warmth to only be met with even colder feeling. But it was a nice cold. Against the hot water it was such a good feeling. 

“Can I move?” Hyunjin asked, eyes clouded over as he rocked his hips gently, causing Jisung to throw his head back in pleasure. 

“Jisung?”

“Yes, move.”

Jisung had never done this. With anyone. So he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect as Hyunjin pressed them against the wall, ramming into Jisung suddenly. 

And wow, even if he was stretched, that hurt. 

“Sorry!” Hyunjin quickly breathed, pressing lips to Jisung’s throat, “too excited…”

“Be gentle.” Jisung whined, arms tightening around Hyunjin’s neck as the incubus started to roll his hips slightly. 

“Sorry!” 

Hyunjin’s lips were oddly warm compared to the rest of him, Jisung’s brain fogging as the demon's hands ran down his back, “let me know if it hurts, okay?”

Jisung nodded, breaths growing more erratic as the demons tail rose to pet against Jisung’s face. 

“Is there anything special I should do?” Hyunjin asked, steadying his hands under Jisung to support him as he started to pace his thrusts nicely, euphoria building in Jisung’s stomach. 

“Just keep going.” Jisung commanded, moving a hand to grip Hyunjin’s hair, tugging slightly, “Don’t stop.”

“If it gets too cold tell me,” Hyunjin whispered, voice sexier than he’d ever heard. He really was a demon. His voice alone had Jisung rutting against Hyunjin desperately. 

“I wanna cum, Hyunjin—“

“Cummies for me?” Hyunjin whispered darkly, a smile spread across his face. 

Ridiculous. 

“Yes, do whatever you want. I wanna cum.” Jisung shuddered as Hyunjin gave a particularly deep thrust that must’ve grazed that bundle of nerves inside of him, though he couldn’t even focus on the pleasure of that. It was icy cold. 

“Okay.”

Jisung gasped as Hyunjin lowered them to the ground, water dripping from Hyunjin’s hair onto Jisung as the demon started to give more rhythmic thrusts, nails digging into Jisung’s hip. 

“Ooo-oh!” 

“You like that, Jisung?” Hyunjin smirked, rolling his hips teasingly as he brought a hand to Jisung’s cock, pulling down the skin from the head as his thumb teased his slit. 

Jisung just threw his head back, body arching into the touches as Hyunjin’s hand took absolute control of him. 

“I wish I could taste you, but the angle…” Hyunjin laughed, the right feeling of Hyunjin’s tail wrapping around Jisung’s length as Hyunjin’s hand moved slightly, “let me know when you cum, I want them.”

Jisung nodded, placing a hand behind his head to keep from injuring himself as the other ran along Hyunjin’s stomach. 

“You’re so tight and warm...I don’t want to leave.” Hyunjin whispered out in an even more honey-laced tone, hands absolutely devouring him as he increased his thrusts. 

Jisung couldn’t help but match him, doing what he did with his pillows and rolling his hips against Hyunjin’s, heat starting to take over the icy feeling. He wouldn’t last long. 

“Jisung you’re so hot. So warm.” Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s chin, leaning down to press tiny kisses to his lips. Unexpectedly nice kisses. 

“Hyunjin…”

“Cummies?” Hyunjin smirked. Whatever he did next had Jisung moaning out, shuddering even. It felt amazing. Undeniably amazing. “Jisung, are you gonna cum?”

Jisung just let out a long moan, digging his fingers into Hyunjin’s stomach, “yes I am, I am!”

Hyunjin laughed against Jisung’s lips, tail slipping from Jisung’s dick as Hyunjin held his palm over Jisung’s tip. He probably wanted all the cum for himself. But the sensation of Hyunjin’s palm moving against his dick had him shaking. 

“Cum for me, Jisung.”

“What about you…” jisung whined, legs trembling around Hyunjin. 

“I already came once, Jisung.” Hyunjin teased, “do you want me to cum again?”

Demons. Fucking demons. 

“That’s why it’s so cold…” jisung murmured before releasing another whiny moan as Hyunjin’s grasp tightened around his cock. 

“I want all you cummies in my mouth, Jisung. Can I pull out?” Hyunjin asked, eyes still cloudy. 

Jisung whimpered in reply before nodding, the sudden pull below causing Jisung to let out a variety of whiny moans, his body shaking from the sudden departure. 

It was freezing. As liquid ran down Jisung’s ass and inner thighs he couldn’t help but chatter his teeth, gripping Hyunjin for warmth. 

“Cold, right?” 

“Yes…”

“Cum for me so we can warm up.” Hyunjin laughed, pressing tiny kisses to Jisung’s lips before slipping down to replace his palm with his mouth. Which was strangely warm for once. Well, warmer than everything else. 

Jisung couldn’t help but move his hand to Hyunjin’s hair, forcing Hyunjin to take him completely as he rolled his hips, the cold feeling of Hyunjin’s cum under him disappearing as Hyunjin’s warm mouth took over, teeth grazing his length teasingly as the ridges of his tongue had Jisung’s head spinning. 

“Cum, Jisung.” Hyunjin laughed against him, running a hand up Jisung’s stomach as he bobbed his head, cheeks hollow and throat taking every hit professionally.

Demons. Jisung loved demons. 

“I—“ jisung whined out again, hand in Hyunjin’s hair tight as his body bolted upwards, mouth slack wide while his body forced release. 

Jisung’s head was spinning. Spinning so much that he couldn’t even deal with how Hyunjin was sucking him dry. Jisung couldn’t even form words, body in a constant jolt of pleasure. 

He felt tired. Unbelievably tired, hand slipping from Hyunjin’s hair to the ground as the demon swallowed everything he could, eyes focusing on Jisung. 

Jisung wondered just how fucked out he was. He had never felt so drowsy yet pleased. He was just stuck in the best feeling he’d ever experienced. It was heaven. 

“Jisung,” hyunjin was right over his face, fingers running over Jisung’s lips as he stared fondly, eyes so dark...so pleased, “hi.”

“Hi,” Jisung shuddered, offering the tiniest laugh. Hyunjin was cute. Really cute. 

“Was that good?”

Jisung nodded with a deep exhale, pressing his lips back to Hyunjin’s before pulling back to give the incubus a serious look. 

“What is it? Was it bad?” Hyunjin pouted. 

“No...it was so nice, Hyunjin.” Jisung admitted, the demon shielding him from the spray of water, “I just...you’re not supposed to stay so long, are you?”

Hyunjin blinked, tilting his head curiously. 

“I mean I...I don’t know how to send you back.”

“Is that what you want?”

Jisung arched his brow, Hyunjin helping him sit up, pain shooting through his lower back. But it was worth it. 

“Not really...at least not—“

“Then good! Because I don’t want to lose your cummies.” Hyunjin pouted, “and if you trust me enough I’ll fuck you in your sleep every night!”

Jisung let out a choked cough, face flush as Hyunjin looked at him fully serious. 

“Hyunjin…”

“Unless you don’t want me to stay. And then I’ll help you send me back but…” Hyunjin’s fingers moved down Jisung’s stomach, “I like you.”

“I like you too—“ jisung whispered back, the demons expression changing again, brighter smile crossing his face, “we could...continue doing this thing.”

What was he saying?

“Oh!? Really?” Hyunjin bounced, closing the space between them as he pulled Jisung into his lap. 

“We’re wasting water.” Jisung laughed, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, “we can...talk outside of my shower.”

Hyunjin blinked before hauling Jisung up in his arms, shutting the water off as he tugged the towel from the rack, pulling it around the two of them. It wasn’t exactly the biggest towel, but both of them were pretty small in ways. 

“Bed?”

“Yes, please.”

As Hyunjin slipped on Jisung’s slippers and started down the hall Jisung couldn’t help but rest against Hyunjin’s shoulder, tiredness taking over as his eyes fluttered shut against his will. 

——

“How’s it taste?” Jisung whispered as he lifted himself up from the bed, eyes struggling to open as he watched the demon below pulling back from Jisung’s length that was softening in the demon's hand. 

“Your cummies are the best, Jisung.”

Jisung took a deep breath, “I might be able to get it up again, you mind if I get some sleep?”

“No, go ahead and sleep!” Hyunjin smiler, nuzzling his nose against Jisung’s cock, “I’ll eat while you rest!”

Jisung laughed at that, head thrown back into the mess of pillows, “night night, Hyunjin.”

“Night night, Sungie!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t disappoint the original prompt giver! I hope it was a good read ☺️
> 
> I switched the perspective roles and had the summoner be the main focus instead of the demon, I hope that’s okay!
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
